


Hourglass

by witchakko



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchakko/pseuds/witchakko
Summary: The love of two young boys can never vanish, especially if it's the first love. But they will have to make it in time to escape their fate.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 9





	Hourglass

_Part one_

It was five o'clock in the afternoon when the prince of that majestic castle began to awaken, but his eyes did not open as the boy convinced himself that sleeping a little more would not hurt him. In the room there was the smell of flowers unknown to his sense of smell; it was coming from the garden a few meters from there. Thomas didn't want to get up, he didn't want to deal with all those people and above all to prepare for the most important occasion of the kingdom: his cousin's birthday. In reality he barely knew her, but obviously he had to go there. He opened his eyes and raised his torso, looking at the garden that could be seen from the large window with his usual bored expression. He had never actually gone there, except to pose for some portraits. He had never done anything of his own accord and wondered if he would ever do it. In any case he got up from the bed and looked at the clothes the butler had prepared for him: a dark red dress with gold and green decorations caught his attitude, so he decided to wear that. 

After getting ready, he got out and went to the ballroom. He knew he was late and his parents were waiting for him, but he didn't care. He was really tired, all those commitments were taking over everything and he never had a moment to rest, except for the past thirty minutes when he allowed himself a sleep. 

The prince greeted his parents even though he was too busy talking to the guests, far too many to enter the great hall. In less than no time damsels with their companions reigned on the dance floor and the music could barely be heard because of the noises of the men at the corner of the room who came there only to take advantage of the riches of the king and queen, ready to drink any wine present while commenting on every single woman who appeared before him. 

But above all, sitting on a small throne at the end of the hall, was Cindy, Thomas's little cousin. It was obvious that no one had come for her but for the festive air that happened on these occasions, but that was fine. Cindy was there with her friends and looked happy. Thomas smiled, even though he didn't know her, but it was certainly nice to see her that way. 

He remembered that at every birthday he was on the same throne with the difference that he couldnt talk to anyone. He had never had real friends, those to trust and to whom you can tell everything. He had only had bad experiences, especially from those kids who were with him just because of his immense wealth, so he got tired. 

He decided to lean against a wall and sip some wine, watching the others. All he could do was wait for it to end, so he looked at the bottle of wine leaning against the nearby table and thought "I hope I don't have to drink it all out of boredom". 

After sipping the second glass he decided to stop for the moment and simply move away. He was tired of that party, he was getting bored and the people who greeted him just because he was the prince were giving him enough trouble. He walked to the library and closed the door, so as not to hear that mixture of shouting and music that was hurting his head. 

He sighed loudly and looked up, realizing that this was the first time he did anything of his own free will. Ah, if only his parents had discovered he had left! He began to smile, thinking he had been careless, but he realized that he liked that feeling.

Thomas advanced and looked at the immense shelves and tall bookcases that decorated the faded yellow room where books of any kind were perfumed. It was there that he studied every day, he knew that place like his pockets, but this time it was different.

Suddenly, however, he felt something fall - probably a book - and realized he was not alone. The sweet sensation of rebellion suddenly vanished, worrying about having just been discovered. He took courage and advanced on the sound that made him so scared, convincing himself at every step that maybe it was just the wind, or whatever.

With great surprise he found a boy never seen before who placed a book in his own space, which then turned to the prince and jumped, composing himself immediately and bowing to say the least embarrassing. He was a blond boy, very thin, with poor quality clothes. On his neck he had a curious hourglass pendant.

“H-Hi, Your Highness! I'm sorry, I'm leaving right away! I should be at your cousin's birthday, but ... "

"Do not worry. Tell me, where are you from? I've never seen you at events in the kingdom, especially here at the castle. "

The blonde hesitated and touched the back of his neck, then answered.

"I come from this realm, but I've never liked parties. I came here because my parents forced me, they said that maybe I could make friends with someone, but I took refuge here without thinking twice. If it bothers you I can go back to the party or maybe leave the castle, my presence is certainly not welcome."

"Do not be silly. You know, I came here for the same reason too. What's your name?"

The blond's eyes began to sparkle at these words. He had never met anyone like him, not even remotely, and decided to bow again. He loudly announced his name: Newt. Thomas smiled at him and came back, although he knew very well that he was well known throughout the kingdom. For the first time he felt a strange sensation in his chest, as if he were merely happy. Knowing someone of his own volition, talking to him ... it was all so new to him, and so beautiful.

"Prince Thomas, you must know that I've always admired you. You are always willing to help the people, despite your age and the difficulties of the kingdom. You and I are the same age, it seems we have the same interests considering we are here now, but at the same time we look so different. "

"Admired? I do nothing that is not in my obligations. I was born here, so I have to do certain things.”

Thomas began to observe the blond in front of him: his cheeks were slightly red, and his eyes shone like the sun on a hot August day. Besides, he didn't really understand why there was all that admiration, he just did what he was asked, that's all. At one point the library door opened and the two saw one of the butlers come in, probably to get Eliza's present. He knew he had hidden it there, considering that the little girl would never have entered the library.

Thomas's fears took over again and he hid behind the bookcase, taking the blond's hand to drag him there with him and then placing his other hand on his mouth to keep from talking. From time to time he looked out to see if the man had taken what he needed, but to no avail. So he began to look at the blond in front of him, to whom he was only a few centimeters away, who stood motionless to observe the prince with his expression of adoration.

When the butler left and closed the door, Thomas removed his hand from the blond's face and he too began to stare at him, feeling that sweet warmth in his chest again. That boy, seen from closer, was really beautiful. The features on his face made him look like an angel, and blond wisps fell on his face. In addition, the shape of his lips made the prince blush, who knows why, he wanted to kiss all of a sudden. The two looked at each other for a moment longer, knowing they were alone in that empty room of the castle.

Thomas decided to talk, even though he was still distracted by the soft ones - so it seemed to his eyes - that the blonde found himself.

"Want to get away for a while?" Let's go to my room."

Newt nodded while taking the prince's hand again and then holding it. The latter did not object and squeezed it in turn, then began to run towards the exit of the library. Once outside, Thomas led the boy to the stairs and finally to his room, which he locked. Arrived there the two burst out laughing, not even having had time to catch their breath from the race.

"Prince Thomas ..."

"Call me Thomas, please. I can't stand all these formalities anymore. "

Newt started touching his neck again, then nodded and looked around, completely forgetting what he wanted to ask: the room was so spacious and the decorations seemed really expensive! Never in his life had he seen such a beautiful room, so he began to look at every single detail carefully, as if he wanted to take a picture with his own eyes.

"This place is..."

"Yes I know."

Newt smiles for a moment, then he admired the garden through the window lit only by the moonlight.

"We ... we are not such a rich family. We dream about these things, but it's nobody's fault and that's okay, really. If my father wasn't there, I probably wouldn't be here right now. He is a friend of a very rich gentleman, who in turn is a friend of the king. Who knows how it is to have this life, your life."

"Did they ever tell you that money doesn't make you happy? Believe it. Anyways, enough with all these formalities.”

Newt turned to the prince and looked at him: his gaze was lost in the void, as if he wanted to run away, as if he were tired of everything. He didn't know what went on in his head, but he wanted to help him. He could not see him in that state, even though they had only known each other. So he tried to smile and change the subject.

"So, can I call you Thomas?" But I'd rather give you a nickname. What about Tommy?"

The prince blushed so much that he looked the same color as his dress. No one had ever called him by name, and no one had even given him a nickname. He had found it nice of the boy, and began to smile sweetly, nodding with happiness.

"So you're not happy, Tommy?" You know, I'd really like to be your friend, so it's best if you start confiding in me!"

Thomas barely chuckled and then sat on the bed, starting to talk and let off steam on everything. About his family, about his unhappiness there at the castle, about the fact that he could do nothing of his will. He had never talked to anyone about it, and now that he had done it he felt much better, but he seemed about to cry. Newt approached and embraced him, making the prince blush even more. The heart of the latter began to beat so strongly that he was afraid that the other might hear it, so he initially walked away a few millimeters.

"If you want I can come here every day. Well, maybe I won't come in from the main entrance but from your window, I'll find a way. You're the first friend I have, so I want to do my best."

Thomas pressed him closer, not saying a word for a few seconds. He concentrated on the sweet scent of the boy who smelled of plants, or perhaps of a flower whose name he did not know.

"I would be very pleased, Newt. I'd like to read some books with you, if you want it too. "

Newt nodded, then dissolved the embrace and then looked again at the prince's face. The latter's attention was captured by the hourglass pendant that the blond wore around his neck, so he stretched his hand towards it and began to play with his fingers, brushing it several times. Then again he looked at Newt's face, who was already looking at him.

"My grandfather gave it to me, he has long since left. He told me this is a special necklace and I have to hold it when I want to be with the person I love, or something like that."

"And it works?"

"I don't know ... I mean, I've never loved anyone."

"I understand, so you’re waiting for your soulmate."

Newt nodded blushing slightly to then observe Thomas's lips, and the latter did the same. The two approached making their lips touch, before the prince put his hand on the boy's chest to push him away.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry! I don't know what came over me! I don't know, I ... Look, maybe I should go. "

Newt began to stutter and blush even more than before and made Thomas chuckle, who started caressing his face with caution. Newt stood still without saying a word, even though he felt the other's hand scouring his whole face with his fingers. He switched to his hair, always caressing it carefully. Thomas realized that maybe it was these last ones that gave off that smell of flowers, so he came over to smell them. Newt could do nothing but remain still, frightened by everything he could have done. Was the prince really touching him like that? He felt himself above the clouds, he felt good, and his heart was beating wildly.

"You are very beautiful, Newt. I've seen a lot of people all these years, I'm serious, but never... have I ever seen someone like you."

Once again, Newt felt he had to faint at any moment. All he could do was stammer a "Tommy", then narrow his eyes when the prince's fingers were brushing his lips. He felt so fragile, so helpless, he didn't even feel himself. It was as if that boy quickly changed it, turning it into a fragile object.

"Let's meet again, at the next party. You don't have to come here in secret, or they'll hunt you. I want to see you again, please."

"Of course, Your Highness."

Newt smiled sweetly at the dark and then approached and kissed his cheek. Thomas smiled like never before and when he heard someone knocking on the door, he jumped and then screamed "I'm changing, wait for a moment, please!"

"I better go, but we’ll meet soon, Tommy!"

Thomas at those words did not stop smiling and stood up with the blonde, who embraced again even for a few moments. The prince pointed to the window as the only way out, explaining also how to go down carefully without obviously jumping and getting hurt. Once the whole explanation was heard, Newt quickly kissed the tip of the prince's nose and greeted him chuckling aloud, and then he went down and disappeared in no time.

Thomas stood still and then turned to the mirror nearby: it reflected his smiling face completely red-colored and his eyes shone like never before.

The following days seemed tremendously long and to make matters worse Thomas was assigned different tasks. Everything seemed so empty, so meaningless and all because of Newt. He absolutely wanted to see him again, this time properly. He wanted to go out and walk with him throughout the kingdom, or maybe talk to him about their favorite books. One day he asked the king what the next party would be, but the latter did not reply or change the subject. In fact the parties at the castle were rare at that time, especially because Christmas and New Year had recently passed, so everyone had to go back to the usual routine.

But it was all so difficult. However, whether he liked it or not, time passed and slowly the memory of Newt receded. It had been a month now and the prince gave up asking the king and queen if they wanted to organize a party.

One day, finally, something happened.

It was about seven in the morning when Thomas was awakened by an annoying noise coming from the window. He opened his eyes and stared at the wall, but that noise was by no means a figment of his imagination, so he got up quickly and opened the window, trying to figure out where the noise was coming from. Below him, not far from the garden, there was Newt smiling as always, who evidently had thrown pebbles to attract his attention. Thomas was so surprised that now there was a sweet smile on his face, starting to greet the blond with his hand.

"Tommy! Come, please!"

Thomas signaled him with his hand to keep quiet, but Newt repeated the last sentence even louder, so he realized that he had no choice: he dressed quickly and went downstairs, to then go out and go to that splendid garden.

And here in front of his eyes there was again that blond boy who had waited so long, beautiful and radiant as the first time.

Newt ran towards him and hugged him, leaving kisses on the cheek and on the prince's neck.

"What are you doing here?! I told you you didn't have to come. They could find you and take you for a thief or something! Look how dressed you are, they will surely take you for someone with bad intentions! Newt, you must leave!"

"I missed you so much, Tommy."

Thomas blushed slightly and sighed, pointing to a bench in the middle of the garden. They sat there, holding their hands on top of each other. The wind touched the flowers making the cold air of that morning smell, and the two boys stood there ignoring the cold, talking about all the things that happened in that long month. Thomas finally put a hand on the boy's face and brought it closer to his own, matching their lips. They stood for a while in that position and then moved away and kissed again. They continued like this for a few minutes without saying a word, but Thomas certainly wanted to tell the blonde that this was absolutely magnificent. He had never felt that feeling, he felt in heaven. It was as if time had stopped, as if his whole past life was just a period to be erased forever, he just wanted to fully enjoy those minutes in the company of the boy with the angelic face.

When they left to catch their breath the two looked at each other embarrassedly, and the wind touched their deliciously red-colored faces.

"I missed you too much, a lot, Newt. Every day it seemed empty without you. Thanks for coming, but I don't think we'll be able to see each other much longer."

Newt stepped back further and then looked down.

"My family would never want to, and the guards have gone up. Ordinary citizens are not allowed here, and I don't want you to get into trouble."

"So it's really over? I told you I'd come secretly, I can do it!"

"Stop that! We just can’t, stop Newt!"

Thomas's eyes were bright and he looked up at the flowers that were being moved by the wind. He knew they could do it, he knew everything, but he wouldn't want to get Newt into trouble. And then he didn't want to imagine the scandal that would have arisen if he would have known about their relationship. How much he wanted to be a normal citizen and not a prince.

Newt said nothing but squeezed the boy's hand again and then came closer and left a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'll do what makes you happy."

Thomas smiled and remained silent with the boy, until a guard showed up near the entrance to the garden. The two noticed her at the same time and decided to get up and run together, knowing that they had already been seen. They ran until their breath began to fail, so they stopped. Other guards were near by now, and they were running towards Newt. Thomas shouted several times to let him go, but they ignored him: they took him and pushed him away, until the blond did something absolutely bizarre in the eyes of the prince. Newt tore the pendant from his neck and brought it to his hand:

"Tommy, grab my hand!"

Thomas did not understand his intentions but ran towards him and shook the hand containing the hourglass pendant. From there there was a glow and then black, for a long, long time.

_Part two_

That long day in March began in the worst way: it was raining heavily and besides, Thomas had forgotten his umbrella at home. And yet his cousin had told him it would rain, but as usual he didn't listen to her. And now he found himself there, under the roof of an abandoned house while he stared at his soggy jeans, sighing loudly.

Suddenly his attention was turned to a place nearby where classical music came from. He decided to run there and enter, thinking that everything would be better than staring at his wet jeans or the sky waiting for the sun to return.

In any case, when he came in, he saw several boys and some adults play a really bad song, but it certainly wasn't in Thomas's taste. As soon as they finished, a gentleman introduced the pianist who apparently seemed to be called Newt. The latter made a rather funny bow and then moved towards the tables, reaching those who were perhaps his friends.

Thomas decided to stay there and take a seat near the table in question, then whistling to the maid. He ordered a slice of meat with salad and, as he waited, he noticed that the pianist remained alone. He stood there playing with his cell phone and looked very annoyed.

When his meat arrived, Thomas started eating and watching another group of boys perform, this time playing rock music.

The moor ordered a beer and decided to get up and jump into the crowd that had been created in those few minutes: a herd of boys were dancing and drinking at the same time, while others started kissing or going wild in other ways.

As soon as he finished the bottle of beer, Thomas went to the counter to order another one and, when he turned around, he noticed that the pianist was still standing there alone playing with the phone looking bored. He decided to come closer and, after taking a sip of beer, to talk:

"That game must be fun considering you have been playing with it since I arrived."

"Sorry, what do you want?"

The blond looked up and sighed, returning to play with the phone, but Thomas spoke again.

"I want to dance with you, will you?"

Newt raised his head for the umpteenth time and shrugged to get up and head for the dance floor. There the two began to dance in a bizarre way, considering that nobody knew how to do it properly. Thomas drank again and then offered the blond beer, which he finished in one gulp.

"What's your name?"

"Newt.”

"Thomas."

Later the two left the restaurant, even though Thomas started to feel dizzy. It had become evening by now - or perhaps night - and it was still raining like that afternoon, only now that the two boys were staying at the house of the moor, just because the place had closed and they wanted to spend some time together. Thomas barely remembered that day, but Newt ... he remembered it very well.

They had arrived at Thomas's house and the latter showed him the rooms, and above all where the bathroom was. "Here is the bathroom”, he repeated at least five times: he looked drunk, or maybe he was just stupid.

Once in the dark room, Newt sat on the bed and sighed, watching the boy who seemed distracted. Then they both relaxed and Thomas calmed down closing his eyes as Newt began to stroke his hair. He didn't know why he did it, but it came naturally.

A few minutes passed in this way, still on the bed while he was tapping the rain on the window. It was fine, even if Newt felt a little uneasy: in short, he was at a stranger’s home.

Thomas opened his eyes and began to look at the blond, smiling at him.

"You're very beautiful, you know? When I saw you playing the piano today, I found you beautiful. "

Newt blushed and looked away, muttering "you're drunk, stop it."

Then he put a hand on the boy's cheek and then on the neck, stroking it gently. He also noticed that connected to the latter there was a necklace, so he let out the string from under the still wet sweatshirt: it was an hourglass with colored sand inside it. It was flowing endlessly, as if the sand would never end. It was really strange, so he felt obliged to ask what it was.

"I don't know, I don't remember where I got it."

“But how can the sand be infinite? Is it some kind of trick?!

"What do you mean? The sand has always been firm.”

Newt said the last sentence sighing and then loosening the necklace and bringing it to his hand: it was true that the sand was moving, but he would have sworn that he had never seen it move. Ignoring the fact, he continued to observe the boy in silence, returning to the previous situation.

"You too are very handsome, Thomas."

The two looked at each other and Thomas took the first step: he approached further and then kissed the boy. At first he did it gently and then, realizing that he was enjoying it more than he should, kissed him passionately. The two went on like this without saying a word, remaining in a few moments without a shirt. Their heavy breathing resounded in the dark room, until Newt moved away to catch his breath. Something was wrong. Or maybe it had to go like this? Thomas was the first to speak, considering that the second seemed lost in a vacuum.

"I feel strange. As if..."

"As if it already happened?"

The two looked at each other and began to speak slowly, trying to remember. They wondered if they had seen each other at the supermarket, at school, at the museum, at the cinema, or anywhere else. They asked themselves so many things that it almost became a game, in fact they started laughing and forgetting the situation they were in.

"But I'm sure, I've seen you somewhere, and I'm sure I kissed you."

"I also had this feeling."

Thomas picked up the necklace and played with his fingers, until Newt noticed something very strange: the sand inside it had stopped. As soon as he pointed it out to the moor, the two of them tried to make it work again by moving it in any way possible but without results.

"I think it's broken, maybe it'll work again."

"Don't be stupid, Tommy."

"Tommy? I don't like this nickname. "

Newt chuckled and realized he had his hand over Thomas', who was still playing with that hourglass. At some point, however, Newt fainted. He did not see the black, in fact, he saw everything he lived or, as he thought, what seemed like a dream with Thomas inside. Yet he seemed so real, as if he had really lived those situations. When those visions ended, Newt woke up crying. He saw Thomas do the same thing, so they looked at each other. What had just happened? The two approached still crying and the blond brought his hand to the other's face, caressing the soft lips while whispering a phrase: "I wanted to make you happy for real, Tommy."


End file.
